Iris
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Elliot! Olivia screeched as her unconscious partner disappeared beneath the ocean's frothy surface.
1. And I Don't Want The World To See Me

Okay, I wrote this one a while back, but I think ya'll will like it. I hope. I was actually inspired to write this piece by the song Iris, by the GooGoo Dolls. It seems like the most perfect song to describe their relationship in this story.

This chapter is dedicated to my dad, who made me listen to the song in the first place.

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. (insert cute and witty disclaimer here)

"Elliot!" Olivia screeched as her unconscious partner disappeared beneath the ocean's frothy surface. At the end of the dock, Olivia quickly shed her shoes and gun before diving into the water. As she entered the frigid waters, she let out a sharp cry of pain. Kicking wildly, she broke the surface and gasped for air. Dragging a lungful of air into her body, Olivia quickly began to swim in the direction of where she last saw Elliot.

"Elliot!" she shouted again, straining to hear a response.

Taking a deep breath, she plunged herself underwater and opened her eyes. She searched until her aching lungs forced her to return to the surface. Taking another deep breath, she repeated her previous actions.

Her third trip under the water's surface, her hand connected with something soft, and she latched onto it. Pulling it close to her face, she realized that she was clutching Elliot's shirt. Her free hand searched the shirt until she felt her partner's cold arm. With a sudden burst of strength and energy, she pulled her partner tightly against her and kicked her way to the ocean's surface.

As they broke the surface of the cold water, Olivia struggled to keep Elliot's head above the churning waters.

In the distance, she faintly heard someone shout her name, but all her energy was focused on keeping her arms around Elliot and keeping them above the water.

"Come on, Elliot! Stay with me!" she shouted over the roars of the crashing waves and howling winds.

As she looked at Elliot's pale face, a renewed sense of strength washed over her, and she began to fight her way to the shore.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen, Munch and Fin looked on in amazement at the scene in front of them. Olivia was swimming to the shore with Elliot in her arms, fighting the raging storm and torrential rains.

"We have to help her!" Cragen shouted at a nearby officer.

"We can't go out there!" the man shouted back over the howling wind. They continued to argue until Munch spoke up.

"Shut up and look!" he shouted over the crashing thunder and the arguing men. All of the people on the beach became silent and watched as Olivia grew closer and closer to the shore.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Come on, Elliot! Stay with me!" Olivia repeated between gasps for air. Finally her feet hit the ocean floor, but she continued to focus on the shore and the group of people anxiously waiting.

The water lowered from her neck to her chest, from her chest to her waist, and finally from her waist to her knees. Still she continued to drag Elliot with her until they were finally out of the water.

As she gently laid Elliot on the ground, someone tried to wrap a blanket around her shoulders, but she shoved it away and fell to her knees beside Elliot. Placing her ear over his mouth, her stomach clenched when she realized that he wasn't breathing.

Pinching his nose closed, she blew a strong breath into his mouth, then began chest compressions.

"Come on, El! You can fight this!" she screeched as she continued the compressions. "Don't you dare give up on me!"

Finally he let out a loud gasp and began to cough up water.

"Move him onto his side," Olivia heard someone suggest.

Firmly she grasped his shoulders and rolled him onto his side, facing her, and tenderly rubbed his back as he continued to cough up water.

"That's it, El. Just breathe," she murmured, using her free hand to caress his face. A paramedic appeared at Olivia's side.

"Ma'am, we need to get him to a hospital," he said gently. Olivia watched helplessly as the paramedics lifted Elliot onto a stretcher and rushed him to an awaiting ambulance.

As the ambulance raced away, Olivia raised her face skyward, letting her exhaustion overwhelm her. The last thing she heard was someone worriedly calling her name before her entire world went dark.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The men saw Olivia fall back, and Fin darted through the group, shouting her name. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Lifting her limp form into his arms, he held her tightly against his chest and looked at Cragen and Munch.

"Let's get her to the hospital," Cragen said hoarsely, casting Olivia a sad glance.

TBC...

A/N: I hope ya'll didn't REALLY think I could end it like that... Now, please review, and I'll update again soon...


	2. Cuz I Don't Think That They'd Understand

Whee!! Here's the second chapter of Iris!! YAY!!

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the first chapter: Catty, Hkitty9013, oOophoenixoOo, BethanyKeegan, Kadyann, seriesfanatic (thanks for reviewing all my stories!) CriminalCourtGirl89, and of course, onetreefan! Thanks everybody!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Guess it doesn't matter that I'm a senior...

"...aspirated large quantities of water..."

"...nonresponsive, coma-like state..."

"...might not make it through the night..."

Olivia felt like she was floating. She tried to open her eyes, but they refused to cooperate. She could hear voices, some familiar, some she had never heard before. Then the memories came crashing back. The perp hitting Elliot, then shoving him into the water. Diving into the water and pulling Elliot onto the beach.

The last thing she remembered was passing out after the ambulance took Elliot away.

Elliot! She had to see him! With every ounce of strength she could muster, Olivia forced her eyes open. As she did, a blinding white light assaulted her eyes, and she let out a soft moan, closing her eyes again.

"She's coming to," a voice on her left said.

She felt someone grasp her right hand and squeeze it gently.

"Elliot?" she croaked, her voice foreign to her ears.

"Naw, baby girl, it's Fin," she heard him say in an oddly thick voice.

"Fin?" she asked, forcing her eyes open.

As her eyes focused, she slowly realized that she was in a hospital room, and she turned her head in the direction of Fin's voice, taking in his haggard appearance.

"God, Fin, you look like hell," she tried to joke.

He smiled, but she could see a hollow look in his eyes, and she squeezed his hand.

"Well, you look beautiful," he said, squeezing her hand back.

A suuden sense of urgency flooded her.

"Where's Elliot? Is he okay?" she asked, struggling to sit up.

"Whoa, Livia. You broke your ankle, so you're not going anywhere for a while," he said gently, and she looked down at the foot of the bed. Sure enough, her leg was in a traction, and she looked at Fin helplessly.

"Elliot's gonna have a field day with this," she moaned, settling back against the pillows. Olivia watched as Fin frowned and sighed.

"What? What's going on? Where is he?" she demanded fearfully.

He stood up, saying, "I'm gonna go get Munch and Cragen. Your doctor wouldn't let us all in here at once, so we've been taking turns staying with you. I'm gonna bring them in. You know how they are. They won't believe you're awake until they see you with their own eyes."

Olivia watched as he walked out of the room.

A few moments later, he returned with Cragen and Munch in tow. Without a word, Cragen quickly approached her and gently pulled Olivia into a gentle hug.

Munch held back, and when Cragen released Olivia from his hug, she smiled at Munch and said, "So, what's the government up to now, John?"

He smiled at her and joined Cragen and Fin.

"You know that as soon as you come back to work," Cragen pointed at her injured leg, "you're on desk duty."

Olivia let out a chuckle, but quickly stopped.

"Where's Elliot? He's okay, isn't he?" she asked, surveying the men. When they didn't answer, her voice rose with anxiety. "Guys, please. Tell me where he is."

Cragen cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"Olivia, he's right over there."

Olivia whipped her head in the direction of Cragen's finger, and she emmitted a soft gasp.

On the other side of the room was a second bed. And Elliot was in it.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, searching the men's faces imploringly.

"The doctors said that he aspirated a lot of water. And when Flores hit him with the gun, it did a lot of damage," Cragen explained.

"How much?" Olivia demanded.

"He's in a coma. Olivia," Cragen took a deep breath and exhaled, "they don't think he'll make it through the night."

At first, the words didn't register. Elliot couldn't be dying. He was... Elliot. He was the strongest man she had ever known, both emotionally and physically. She looked at Munch and Fin, desperately searching for an answer.

"No, it's not true. It can't be true," she murmured. Before she could stop it, words began to tumble out of her mouth.

"He can't die. He's my Elliot. I need him. God, I love him."

The men looked at each other as they heard the last words out of her mouth. She looked at them, and as they looked in her eyes, they saw something. The truth.

But before another word could be spoken, a nurse entered the room.

"Gentlemen, visiting hours are over. Miss Benson needs her rest. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

One by one, the men bent over and hugged Olivia, reluctant to leave her.

Munch was last. As he held her, he whispered in her ear.

"Just hang in there, Olivia." Then he kissed her cheek and walked away.

At the door, each man gave Olivia a wave, and then the room was empty. The only sounds in the room were the hiss of Elliot's respirator and the steady beeps of his heart monitor.

Studying her partner, Olivia felt her eyes slide shut, and she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming shoes while running for cover) HAHAHA!! I know I'm soooooo EVIL!!! REVIEW!!!


	3. When Everything's Made To Be Broken

Okay, since ya'll are reviewing so nicely, here's chapter three! Enjoy, and please review!

This chapter is dedicated to storrms, addicted, mhbuttaz, and all my other fruit loops! Let's go, peeps! Roadtrip!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. (cries miserably)

Soft moans pulled Olivia from her uneasy sleep, and immediately her eyes flew to Elliot. He was tossing and turning restlessly, and Olivia's heart broke. Her best friend needed her, and she couldn't even hold him.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"El? El, I'm right here. I'm right here, baby," she called softly, watching him intently.

He continued to move restlessly, his moans increasing in volume. The beeps of his heart moniter grew more frequent, and Olivia began to panic.

Glancing around a room, she spotted a pair of crutches, and an idea entered her mind.

After a moment of contemplation, she struggled and shifted until her injured leg was out of the traction. Then she carefully hung her legs over the bed, saying, "Hold on, El. I'm coming."

Standing up, she shifted her weight to her uninjured leg, then hopped to where the crutches were resting against the wall. With a determined grunt she grabbed the crutches, placed them under her arms, and hobbled over to Elliot's bed.

He was thrashing around on the bed, moaning softly. Sweat was pouring from his forehead, and he was shivering slightly.

Freeing her hand, she grabbed his right hand and squeezed it gently.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_But sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"El? I'm here, honey," she said, grasping his big hand in her small one. She let out a small gasp when she felt a small pressure on her hand, but then she just thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Elliot, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand," she instructed softly, holding her breath.

Her heart fluttered when she felt the small pressure on her hand again, and she smiled.

Ignoring the stabbing pain in her ankle, she leaned her crutches against the wall and carefully lifted herself onto Elliot's bed.

Lying beside him, Olivia rested her head on his chest and carefully draped her arm over his waist, basking in the warmth that his body provided.

Almost immediately she felt him relax, and she sighed in relief as his heart rate returned to a normal pace.

Moving her head to rest in the hollow of his neck, Olivia kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Come back to me, Elliot. I need you."

She thought for a moment.

"I love you, Elliot. Please don't leave me," she begged, burying her face in his neck and inhaling his unique scent. She felt him tremble slightly, and she tightened her arm around his waist, pulling him closer against her.

Tears slipped silently down her cheeks, and she kissed his neck again, closing her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"My Elliot..."

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

As Elliot slowly regained consciousness, he was vaguely aware of a heaviness pinning him against the bed. He struggled to open his eyes, and when he finally forced them open, he realized that he was in a hospital room.

As his blurry vision cleared, Elliot realized that he wasn't the bed's only occupant. He watched in awe as Olivia's chest rose and fell in time with his, her breathing pace matching his own.

She was burrowed in his side, her face hidden in his neck, and with every breath she took, he could feel the hot rush of air against his neck. He saw that her arm was protectively draped across his stomach, as though to anchor him in place.

Unconsciously he shifted slightly, and Olivia tightened her hold on his chest, moved closer against him, and sighed in her sleep. Raising his left hand, he placed it on her arm, tenderly caressing it.

A movement at the door caught his eye, and he looked up.

He watched as a nurse slowly approached the bed, her arm outstretched. He guessed her intentions and raised his hand to stop her.

"Leave her alone," he whispered fiercely.

The young nurse nodded nervously and scurried out of the room, and Elliot returned his attention to Olivia.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her hair.

He heard her sigh contentedly, and he smiled.

"My Olivia..."

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Cragen watched through the observation glass in sympathy and sadness. Olivia was asleep in Elliot's bed, her arm draped protectively over his stomach. The doctor's grim diagnosis was still ringing sharply in his mind.

Closing his eyes, he said a quick prayer, not for strength for himself, but for strength for Olivia.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Olivia felt the warm body beneath her, and she snuggled deeper into it, sighing happily. _This is nice,_ she thought drowsily. Then she remembered who was under her and why.

Lifting her head, she studied his face for a moment.

_God, please don't take him from me,_ she prayed silently, listening for his every breath. _Please. I need him. I love him_.

"Elliot," she began slowly. "Please don't give up. I need you so much."

She took another deep breath.

"I miss you, Elliot. You're more than my partner or my friend. I know it sounds so cheesy, but you are my other half. You know me better than I know myself."

Pause.

"I love you, El. I know you can beat this."

She tucked the top of her head under his chin, dragging her fingertips along his chest.

"I love you, too."

Olivia shot her head up, and smiled as she came face to face with Elliot's stunning blue eyes.

"Elliot."

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Cragen watched, amazed, as Elliot pulled Olivia against his chest, kissing her hair.

"The doctor said he wouldn't make it through the night," Munch commented dryly, peering over the top of his dark sunglasses.

Cragen shrugged his shoulders and smiled, saying, "They don't know Elliot. I've never been happier to see a doctor wrong about something."

"You know that if they try to seperate them, one of them will escape, right?"

Cragen nodded, a huge grin nearly splitting his face. "I know. They won't be leaving each other's sides anytime soon. That's why I already made the arrangements to keep them in the same room."

Munch didn't look surprised.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Elliot. You're awake," she said hoarsely.

He just smiled at her.

She reached her hand and placed it on his cheek, stroking his stubble roughened chin.

Without a word, Elliot raised his hand and placed it over the back of Olivia's neck. Pulling her face down till it was inches from his, he settled his mouth over hers, threading his fingers through her hair.

She was shocked at first, but she quickly melted into the kiss, using one hand to suspend her upper body over his, her other hand tenderly cradling his neck.

"Ahem."

A voice at the door interrupted their kiss, and they both looked up, slightly embarrassed.

"Miss Benson, you really shouldn't have moved. Your ankle needs to be as stable as possible," the doctor scolded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Olivia just shrugged, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

The doctor came closer, saying, "I am really amazed by this. I have never seen anything like it."

"Like what?" Elliot asked curiously, stealing a glance at Olivia.

"When you came to us, we had every reason to believe that you would not survive the night. That's why no one really said anything when Miss Benson climbed into bed with you. But after a while, your stats were almost back to normal. We were amazed at the profound effect Miss Benson's presence was seeming to have on you. And the fact that you're now conscious," the doctor said.

Elliot smiled at Olivia, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"But," the doctor drawled, "Miss Benson, now you need to go back to your bed. Your ankle needs to be in a traction until it's healed enough for you to leave."

"Are you going to split us up?" Elliot and Olivia asked simultaneously.

The doctor let out a deep chuckle, saying, "You can't stay in the same bed, obviously. But no, you two are going to stay in the same room. Together."

Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other, and when the doctor left the room, she recaptured his lips with hers.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

TBC...

A/N: Okay, only one more chapter left! YAY!! Now, go review!_  
_


	4. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

Okay, everybody, last chapter! And I gotta say: I've gotten more reviews on this story than at my other site, so give yourselves cookies!!

For this chapter, I'd like to thank all the reviewers: Catty, Hkitty9013, oOophoenixoOo, BethanyKeegan, Kadyann, CriminalCourtGirl89, miagra, TV Angel 711, MissContrary101, PacyW'sgirl, Neela149, gigletrig, and live love and eat. Very special thanks go to ColorEsperanza, LivNel4ever, Rach, addicted, onetreefan, seriesfanatic for reviewing all of my stories, and last but not least SVU is my life, for telling me I"m her fave author. Love ya'll!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. If they were, well, let's just say that Fault and Raw would've ended VERY differently.. (grins evilly)

And now, on with the show!!

"All I'm saying is that lemonade stands are conspiracies."

"Can it, Munch, or I'll can it for you," Fin warned, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

"Fin, stop threatening Munch," a voice called from the front door.

Fin and Munch looked up, surprised, as Elliot swaggered confidentally into the bullpen, a superior grin on his face.

"Hey, Elliot. How ya doin', man?" Fin asked, standing up and walking over to shake Elliot's hand.

"Good. Been bored out of my mind these last two weeks."

"You haven't missed much," Munch grumbled, joining the men.

Fin shot Munch a glare, and Elliot let out a chuckle.

Cragen stuck his head out of his office, saw Elliot and walked into the bullpen.

"Hey, Elliot," he greeted, shaking Elliot's hand.

"Hey, Cap. I'm back tomorrow. Just thought I'd drop in and make sure Fin hadn't shot Munch while we were gone," he said, smirking at the partners.

Munch spoke up again.

"Where's Olivia? Shouldn't she be here, too?"

"Right here," a voice spoke up from behind Elliot.

All eyes were on Olivia as she hobbled into the bullpen on her crutches.

She noticed the four sets of eyes watching her every move as she made her way to her desk, flopping unceremoniously into her chair.

Silence.

"What? You guys look like you've all seen a ghost," she teased, studying each of them.

Munch was the first to find his voice.

"Don't let Elliot make you do all the paperwork."

They all laughed, and Elliot shot Munch a death glare, saying, "Shut up. You'll ruin the plan."

"So you're both coming back tomorrow?" Fin asked, slapping Elliot lightly on the back.

"Yep," Elliot and Olivia replied in unision.

"Good thing, too. Fin and I were discussing ways to kill Munch and make it look like an accident," Cragen said, eyeing Munch.

"Ha ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh," Munch muttered sarcastically.

"We saved this for you guys," Fin said, holding up a newspaper and handing it to Elliot.

"SVU Cop Saves Partner," Elliot recited loudly, glancing at Olivia.

As Elliot read parts of the article, everyone became lost in their own memories of the last two weeks.

When he was finished, silence filled the precinct.

Munch slipped over to stand by Olivia's desk before clearing his throat.

"See, Stabler. This is why you have a partner," Munch said loudly, and Olivia grabbed one of her crutches, smacking Munch in the leg with it.

Letting out a pained whine, Munch rubbed his leg and said, "See what I mean? She's the only one who can keep any of us in line."

Taking a small bow, Fin tipped an invisible hat and said, "On behalf of us all, thank you, Livia."

Cragen and Elliot mimicked Fin's actions, and Munch crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Fin and Elliot.

Olivia couldn't stifle her laughter.

A phone rang, and Cragen looked at his detectives.

"Looks like it's back to work. Sometimes I wish psychos and rapists would take normal, nine to five hours," Cragen said wistfully, and everyone laughed.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Later that night, Olivia laid contentedly in Elliot's arms, her hands covering his over her waist.

"I can't believe we haven't been doing this all along," Elliot whispered, shattering the night's silence.

"Me neither."

"Thank you."

"For what, Elliot?"

"For everything. For saving me in more ways than one."

Olivia turned over in his arms to face him.

"I'm just so glad you're safe. When we were in that hospital, I wanted so bad to trade places with you."

"I know."

She slipped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck.

"This feels so right," she murmured against his skin.

"Hmm," was his response.

Olivia pulled him closer against her, running her hands over his bare back.

"Love you," he said softly, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Love you, too, El."

The morning sun found them still in each other's arms. Elliot's arms were wrapped possessively around Olivia, holding her tightly against his chest. And even in their dreams they were holding onto each other, never letting go.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The End.

A/N: Whew, that was the first long story I've done on this site! YAY!! Now, go review, please!_  
_


End file.
